The Truth of Being Rich and Famous
by OneSong05
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is probably the greatest star...ever. Thanks to one of the girl's great ideas, they sneak on his tour bus and end up stuck there with him until the tour is over! AU SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's my next Naruto fic. Another AU one. This idea just randomly came to me in the middle of the night while I was trying to sleep, like most of my ideas. I don't know if this will be more popular than Snowed In!, but I hope it comes close. The first chapter isn't very exciting, but once the real plot starts, things will get ten times better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pairings: SasuSaku (main), NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno**

**

* * *

**

_Monday morning_

Sakura Haruno was woken up at 5:30 in the morning by her cell phone ringing. She pulled her pillow over her head to block out the noise, but it didn't work. It was half an hour earlier than when she would normally be waking up to get ready for school. Especially for a Monday, this was extremely annoying. She groaned, rolling over to reach it on her night stand and see who was calling. It was Ino Yamanaka, one of her best friends. Sakura sighed, and answered the call.

"Ino, it's 5:30 in the morning. I'm not even supposed to be awake yet. What's wrong?" Sakura asked, yawning.

"Nothing's the matter Sakura!" Sakura had to hold the phone a few inches away with how loud and fast her friend was talking. "I just want to let you know that I'm picking you, Hinata, and TenTen up early today because the drama club has a meeting before school starts. Okay, bye!" Ino hung up.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, only catching the important parts of what Ino said. Ino thought she was the greatest actress in the world after she joined drama club. Why? Because she had one line in the school play their freshman year. When in reality, they gave her that line because the kid that originally had it quit But that was Ino for you. Figuring there was no point in going back to sleep, she got out of bed to get ready for school. Ino never took no for an answer.

* * *

"Sakura! Come on it's time to go!" Ino called to her friend from the driveway. It was now 6 AM, and Sakura had just made herself breakfast. 

"Damn it." Sakura mumbled under her breath. She grabbed one piece of toast she had made, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door to Ino's car.

"Good morning Sakura!" Ino greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Ino." Sakura replied, yawning.

"G-good morning Sakura," one of Sakura's other best friends, Hinata Hyuuga said.

"Hey Hinata, hey TenTen." Sakura said, greeting her other friends.

"Shh! My favorite radio show is starting." Ino interrupted, turning on the radio.

_Good morning, and thanks for listening to KGKE radio. We're starting off the morning with some news about a certain someone you all love, so turn up the volume..._

Ino did as the DJ told her.

_Okay, here it is. We have just been told that Sasuke Uchiha, yes the Sasuke Uchiha will be here next weekend as part of his current tour..._

Ino screamed, Sakura screamed, TenTen screamed, and even the normally hy and quiet Hinata screamed. Sasuke Uchiha was a star. He was mainly a singer, but he had his fair share of movies, TV appearances, and commercials. All four of the girls loved him. Then again, so did every other girl in school. Ino probably loved him more than any of them though, having every CD, every poster, every movie, every TV episode, every commercial on tape, keychains, t-shirts from concerts, and anything else you could possibly think of. Ino had crossed the obsession borderline way before they had. As for TenTen and Hinata, they didn't have as much stuff, but loved Sasuke just the same. Sakura loved him too, but she definately wasn't as bad as Ino. She had the CDs, a poster, and a few movies, but that was it. And yes, she had a crush on him. Sakura had a crush on Sasuke and she had for at least two years, since she heard his first hit single on the radio. She just tried not to make it known every day like Ino did. But still...

"Sasuke's coming!" Ino exclaimed, bouncing around in her seat as soon as they reached a stoplight.

"Yes, we know!" TenTen replied.

"Shhh! They're saying something else." Ino said, leaning in towards the radio.

_And we're offering seven, that's right, seven tickets to the 50th caller who can answer this question: What was Sasuke's first movie?_

Ino whipped out her cellphone, and dialed the number, which she had many times before considering all the contests she tried to win on that station.

_We have a caller! Do you know the answer?_

It wasn't them. TenTen sighed and slumped into her seat.

"It's over. We lost." She said, defeated.

_"Was it 'Endless Winter'?" _the caller asked.

_No! I'm sorry, but it wasn't. Next caller, who is this?_

It was Ino. She had heard the last part come through her phone, and she froze.

"I-I think i-it was Summer Camp" Hinata said, whispering it in Ino's ear.

"Go on Ino, say it. Do you want to go to that concert or not?" Sakua said, trying to get Ino to say something.

"U-um was it Summer Camp?" Ino asked, nervous.

_Yes it was! Congratulations, you just won seven tickets to the concert next weekend! What's your name?_

Ino practically had to scream the information they needed over her friends' shouts of joy. But, at least they won, and now they were going to see Sasuke.

"Ino, I think the light's been green for awhile now." TenTen said after Ino put her cellphone away. They were gettting angry looks from the drivers around them.

"Oh right, let's go."

* * *

"You four are awfully cheerful for a Monday morning." Shikamaru Nara, Ino's boyfriend, said, when they walked into their first classroom.

"Really? Well guess what Shika-kun?" Ino smiled, sitting next to him.

"Sasuke's coming and he'll be here next weekend, and you, Naruto, and Neji are going to the concert with us!" Ino explained, in one big sentence.

"Wait, we're going where?" Neji Hyuuga, TenTen's boyfriend, asked, hearing his name.

"To Sasuke Uchiha's concert next weekend!" Ino said, again.

"Did someone say we were going somewhere?" Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata's boyfriend, asked, joining the group.

Shikamaru sighed, "Just remember to buy earplugs before next weekend Naruto."

* * *

**So, that was chapter 1. I know it wasn't very exciting, but the main part of the plot will start soon. It's going to be so much fun, I promise! I think it could be even better than Snowed In!, since there's so much more I could do with this. Please review!**


	2. Sasuke

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 1. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_The day of the concert..._

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" The crowd chanted, waiting for the star to appear. Meanwhile, backstage, Sasuke wasn't too thrilled.

"I didn't ask to go on tour again this soon you know. I would've liked some time to myself." He complained, while waiting to go on stage.

"I know Sasuke," his manager, Kakashi Hatake, replied, "But so many people were just demanding-"

"So you set up a tour of America _and_ Japan?"

"Well, yes. I promise you, after this no more tours until you decide to release another CD." kakashi smiled from underneath his mask. Sasuke never understood the point of him wearing it.

"That's what you said after the last one."

"Oh come on Sasuke-"

"Sasuke! It's time to go on." Kurenai, one of Kakashi's assistants, called out from backstage.

* * *

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" 

"Geez Ino, could you be any louder?" Shikamaru asked his girlfriend, sarcastically.

"I love you too, Shika-kun," Ino smiled, "And yes, I can be louder."

"What's wrong Neji? Arn't you excited?" TenTen asked, turning to her boyfriend, who unplugged his ears.

"I would be TenTen, if I wasn't turned half-deaf within ten seconds the minute we got here."

The group's seats were pretty close to the front. Unfortunately, that also meant they were closer to the speakers. For the boys, that is. The girls couldn't care less.

"Shh! I-I think i-it's s-starting now." Hinata said, as the lights in the theater darkened.

"Finally!" Naruto sighed, "Maybe now everyone'll stop-"

Suddenly, as Sasuke walked out, the screaming was ten times louder.

"Nevermind." Naruto finished, sitting in his chair.

Sakura smiled, and stopped screaming to listen.

* * *

**I know it was short, but the plot will start next chapter, and I really just wanted to introduce Sasuke. I love him too much. After chapter 3 they will get much longer, and I've already planned for a bunch of things to happen. Review!**


	3. Ino's great idea

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Ino exclaimed the minute Sasuke had left the stage, "Didn't you think so guys?"

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru said, yawning, "Now can we go home? I want to sleep."

"Hn." Neji replied, "It was alright."

"I loved it!" TenTen grinned, "Those tickets were worth it."

"Of course they were," Ino replied, "It's Sasuke, after all."

"I-I agree w-with TenTen. Sasuke is amazing." Hinata said, blushing a little bit, one of her habits. But she liked Naruto more, a HELL of a lot more, noit to mention for a much longer time. After all, he was her boyfriend. But everyone has the right to like someone they can't have once in a while, even when they already have a boyfriend or girlfriend, right?

"Sakura? What did you think?" Ino asked her friend, who had been silent since the concert ended.

"Huh? Oh, I loved it! Sasuke was great. In fact, he was the most amazing person I've ever seen. We should see him next time he comes." Sakura smiled. The truth was, she had been staring into space, wondering what he was really like. Besides good-looking, talented, and anything the people that interviewed him said.

"...WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Naruto yelled in their direction. Apparently, his hearing was temporarily gone.

* * *

"Are you almost done?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, who was directing people on how to pack up everything they had brought with them. 

"This might take awhile Sasuke, just be patient." Kakashi said, not looking back at the singer.

"Whatever. I'll be in my dressing room," Sasuke replied, walking away, "Come and get me when we can go."

* * *

"Ino, this crowd is taking forever. At this rate we'll never get out of here," Shikamaru complained to his girlfriend. He was right though. The crowd was walking awfully slow, they still couldn't see the exit. "Could we find another way out?" 

"Oh yeah, there's one over there." Ino said, pointing to a set of double doors next to the stage.

"No Ino, I think that's just for the people that work here, let's just follow the crowd." TenTen replied.

"No, let's just use it. It doesn't say an alarm will sound or anything." Ino walked ahead of all of them, leaving them no choice but to follow.

Ino froze when she opened the door. Right in front of her was Sassuke's giant tour bus. It looked like it had two levels. When the rest of the group caught up they joined her in staring.

"Is that..." TenTen could hardly speak.

"I think it is. Let's get closer." Ino smirked, once again, leaving them behind her.

"Ino, someone could catch us, come back!" Shikamaru called, going after her.

"I just want to get a better look Shika...from the inside."

"Oh no," Neji slapped his hand to his forehead. "Shikamaru please get her back here."

"Actually, it could be interesting to see." TenTen said, and followed Ino.

"What? No. Not you too TenTen." Neji went after her.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Sakura said, and Her, Hinata, and Naruto followed behind them. The door was wide open. Apparently that was Ino's doing. Sakura noticed there was a handle to open the door with on the outside of the bus.

"Okay Ino, you've seen it, let's go now." Shikamaru pulled his girlfriend towards the door.

"P-please I-Ino. We don't w-want to get i-in trouble." Hinata said, worrying.

"Oh fine. We can-" She cut herself off. "Do you hear that? We have to hide!" Ino started to panic when she heard voices outside, and coming toward the bus. She quickly looked around, and opened the nearest door to find an empty closet. After everyone forced themselves inside the small, cramped space, Ino shut the door just before someone walked onto the bus.

"I've had enough for today Kakashi, I'm going to bed."

"It's Sasuke!" Ino quietly squealed. The rest glared at her.

"Shh. It's ll your fault we're stuck here, remember?" Naruto whispered.

"How much longer until our next stop Kakashi?" They heard a woman's voice say.

"About two days if we get on the road within the hour." They heard him reply.

"Now we just wait for them to stop talking, and we'll quietly sneak out, right?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah. We just have to wait." Ino said, keeping her ear close to the door.

_1 hour later..._

No progress. The only thing that happened was them hearing the voices of one other women, and two men come onto the bus. Now, everything was quiet.

"Ok, on three. One, two-"

"Neji, stop counting and don't move." Shikamaru interrupted him.

"What is it Shika?" Ino asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Everyone stay still." He commanded.

"Well this is just great." TenTen sighed.

"What? What's going on?" Naruto asked, not quite catching on yet.

"N-Naruto, we're m-moving." Hinata replied.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!**


	4. Found Out part 1

**Ok, I'm really sorry I havn't updated. To keep my reason short, my life has been complete crap lately and I havn't felt lke writing anything. But I'm back! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

"Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, ready to go?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were his assistants, and Sasuke's. They were the only three Kakashi would take on tours with him.

"Yes." Kurenai replied, "How long will it be until we get to the airport?"

"A few hours from here."

"Kakashi," Asuma looked at him from the passenger seat, "is this whole tour really a good idea? Shouldn't Sasuke have had some time to study with his tutor without having to worry about his career? He will be going off to college in a year."

"Yes Kakashi," Gai agred, "after this is over he should have plenty of time to enjoy his youth!"

Kurenai sighed, having heard that speech from Gai as many times as they had would make anyone want to beat him to a bloody pulp whenever he said it. The bus stopped at a red light, well, actually, they were at the end of a very long line that had stopped at a red light.

**

* * *

**"Great. Just great. Thanks a lot Ino." Naruto whispered angrily to the other blond in the cramped closet.

"I didn't know this would happen, stop blaming me!" Ino countered.

"But if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be on our way to Kami knows where." Neji said, defending Naruto.

"You know Ino, I love Sasuke and all, but not enough to be happy about something like this. Not to mention it's the middle of the school year." Tenten sighed, letting Neji take her hand.

"Everybody calm down. I'm trying to find a way out of this." Shikamaru said, keeping his ear pressed against the door.

"This is kind of exciting though isn't it? We're on Sasuke's tour bus, and we're going somewhere..."Ino smiled.

"I-Ino, please, this w-was a b-bad idea, and w-we'llbe in a lot of t-trouble when someone f-finds us. T-think of what your parents will s-say." Hinata reminded her.

"Hinata's right, Ino. We could-AH!" Sakura fell against the door as the van stopped, pushing it open.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but I decided to take the second half of this chapter and combine it with the next one, so it would be longer than the rest. And it will be pretty long. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Found Out part 2

**I am so sorry I havn't updated! I really hate my teachers. Luckilly the school year will be over in less than two months. Anyway, the next two chapters after this should be out soon, since they'll be really fun to write. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto SPOILER Itachi and Deidara wouldn't be dead now, would they? Nope.**

* * *

As they all collapsed on the floor of the bus, one thought went through all their heads:

_Oh shit._

Someone was standing above them, with the lack of light all they could see was that he had spiked hair, and was that the outline of a mask?

"We heard you, y'know."

The group of seven slowly stood up, brushig themselves off, and turned to face the man in front of them, who turned on a small light.

"Well, we-" Tenten began.

"It was all her fault!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to Ino. "If she hadn't-"

"Calm down Naruto." Shikamaru said, interrupting him.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when-"

"I'll explain," Sakura cut him off, "See, Ino here is a...big fan of Sasuke's," the fact that she was nervous didn't go unnoticed, "And we were trying to find a shorter way out of the concert when she saw the bus and forced us all on. We were going to get off right away but then someone came in, so we hid and then I fell, and well, here we are!" She finished, smiling like what she said was perfectly normal.

Silence.

"Kakashi? Did you find out what that noise was? ...Oh." Kurenai had entered, "Asuma, Gai! You might want to come here!"

Seconds later, two more people appeared. One of them was wearing green pajamas, and looked like he had been in the middle of getting ready for bed. The other was dressed normally, and smoking a cigarette.

"Oh no." Asuma, the one who was smoking sighed, and sat in a nearby chair, "This could be a long night."

"What are you doing here? Sneaking onto Sasuke's tour bus, were you trying to rob us? Kakashi, call the police!"

"No Gai they're just fans," Kakashi replied, "Now what to do with them..."

Suddenly, a door at the back of the bus slammed open.

"What. Is. All. This. Racket. About. I'm trying to sleep!"

The great Uchiha Sasuke had emerged.

"Sasuke!" Ino immediately stood up and tried to run to him. Unfortunately she was immediately restrained by Shikamaru, who ended up needed help from Neji and Naruto. The other girls' mouths dropped, they were too starstruck to speak.

"Kakashi, who are they?" Sasuke was getting impatient. The last thing he needed after being woken up in the middle of the night was to be attacked by a fangirl.

"Well Sasuke, they're-"

"One second Sasuke." Kurenai pulled Kakashi off to the side, earning a scowl from the Uchiha.

* * *

"They're staying here." Kurenai said firmly.

"What?! Kurenai, they practically broke in, why should we let them stay? They'd only cause trouble."

"But don't you think it would be nice for Sasuke to have some friends?"

"He has plenty of friends. He has the sand siblings, and Kairi-"

"He hasn't seen the sand siblings in two years, and Kairi is his girlfriend, if he even considers her one. I swear she's gotten so-"

"Don't start another argument now, we have enough of a problem as it is." Kakashi said, annoyed.

"Fine. But, really, this could be good for him. Sure we'll need a bigger bus, and their parents need to know that they won't be back in school for awhile. That's not a problem though, they can use Sasuke's tutor. Their parents can send us their clothes and send them some money." Kurenai started to explain.

"Kurenai, this is seven extra kids we're talking about!"

"Yes, Kakashi, I know. But like I said, this could be good for him. He does need an attitude adjustment if I do say so myself. Plus, you can't say that you havn't been cheap these last few years I don't even think you know how much extra money we could spend."

"...fine," Kakashi sighed, "But after the tour is over, they are going straight home. Just don't let the media know about them, okay?"

"Sure. Everything will be fine, now let's go tell Sasuke."

**What did you think? I think I did an ok job, I wanted to make it longer, but I decided to save Sasuke's reaction for the beginning of the next chapter. The next chapter will also show all the chaos of going to the airport. So, see ya next time!**


	6. The plane ride

**Wow. I am so sorry this took so long! My teachers decided to give me a bunch of extra work since we finished all of the lessons early and had time before finals. But now it's summer, and I have 3 months to write anything I want! Yay!**

**I know I said part of this chapter was going to show them at the airport, but I decided to save something like that for later in the story when I can do a lot more with it. Also, I've decided to add Inner Sakura to make things more interesting.**

**_Inner Sakura_**

_Sakura to Inner_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" A very bored Naruto whined.

"No." Shikamaru, who was sitting in front of him replied.

"Naruto, the flight is only an hour long. Can't you be patient? It might be annoying Sasuke." Ino said.

"Might be?" Sasuke, who was unfortunate enough to be sitting in front of Ino, muttered under his breath.

The group was on their way from Konoha to Tokyo, where Sasuke's next concert was being held. After much time and persuasion, Kakashi and Kurenai were able to convince all of their parents to let them stay with Sasuke until the end of his tour as long as they were tutored so they wouldn't fall behind in school. Since they all couldn't fit in Sasuke's private jet, they all had to get tickets for a public flight. Sasuke, needless to say, was not happy about this at all.

"I'm hungry." Naruto continued to complain.

"We can eat when we get there, now please shut up Naruto." A very annoyed Tenten replied.

"But I havn't eaten or slept since before the concert, and that was hours ago! I need some ramen."

"Hinata was able to fall asleep in her seat, why don't you try to do the same thing?" Neji said through gritted teeth.

"Because this seat is uncomfortable!"

"Shh! You're going to wake her up!" Ino said as she slapped him upside the head, "She's your girlfriend, you should let her sleep!."

"Sorry Hinata." Naruto whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Are your friends always like this?" Sasuke asked, turning to Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura turned away from her window to look at him, "Oh, um...sometimes, but you learn to love them after awhile."

**_That's the best answer you can come up with?! This is Sasuke Uchiha you're talking to! One of the most gorgeous guys on the face of the earth!_**

_Don't you think I know that? I didn't expect him to suddenly start talking to me you know!_

"So...where are we staying while we're in Tokyo?" Sakura asked the rock star.

**_That's it? That's what you ask him?_**

_Shut up!_

"On the bus...I hope." Sasuke replied.

"You hope?"

Sasuke sighed, "You and all your friends here know about me and K-"

"Sasuke, we're almost there. By the way, I have a surprise for you when we land." Kakashi said, coming to stand by Sasuke.

"It's her, isn't it Kakashi?"

"It could be."

"Kairi has a house in Tokyo, and we're all going to stay there arn't we?"

"Yes, Sasuke, you get to stay with your girlfriend, isn't that great?" Kakashi smiled.

"Kairi?! We get to meet Kairi?!" Ino squealed with delight, "She's my idol!"

"Yeah, that's great Kakashi." Sasuke replied with a small smile.

Kairi was and had been Sasuke's girlfriend for almost a year now. Her father was the head of the record company that Sasuke signed to when he first became famous. He was a millionare, and Kairi was his only daughter. It was his and Kakashi's idea that they start going out in the first place, and ever since then they had become one of everyone's, and the paparazzi's favorite couples. Thanks to Sasuke, Kairi had become almost as famous as he was.

Sakura figured she was nice enough, or at least it seemed so from the interviews she had read. She thought Sasuke seemed happy with her too. He probably just didn't show it...

* * *

"Finally, we're landing!" Naruto exclaimed, "Now we can eat right?"

"Sure Naruto, whatever will get you to stop talking." Tenten replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kakashi sighed, he was never going to listen to Kurenai again.

* * *

**It's finally done! I know it was short, but the next one will be much longer, I promise! Please review, tomorrow's my 16th birthday, and reviews make great presents!**


	7. Kairi

**-rises from the dead- I am soooo sorry guys. See I started this chapter awhile ago, and then got writer's block which lasted FOREVER. Then school started, and I've been swamped with homework, so I've had no time to write except on the weekend. I've also been sort of sick and a little stressed out lately. But I finally finished the chapter I promised. So enjoy!**

**_Inner Sakura_**

_Sakura to Inner_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Kairi? He's here." Anko, Kairi's personal assistant, said, opening the door to the girl's bedroom. Kairi, who was a 16-year-old with wavy brown hair and blonde highlights, looked up from texting one of her many friends.

"Really?! Finally! Tell him I'll be right down. I need to change. Oh, and tell daddy I won't be here for dinner. I'm sure Sasuke made plans to take me out to somewhere special. Ok, Anko?" Kairi said with a smile.

"Sure..." Anko replied, forcing a smile, and shutting the door behind her, "Geez, he's right downstairs, I would think you could tell him yourself..."

* * *

_A little earlier_

"This. Is. So. Cool!" Ino said, looking around inside the stretch limo. They were now on their way from the airport to Kairi's house, or mansion, or estate, depending on what you want to call it.

Naruto nodded his head, he would have said something, but his mouth was full of the snacks he had found next to his seat.

"Idiot," Sasuke said, watching the blonde stuff his face.

"Ew, baka!" Sakura said, slapping Naruto upside the head when some crumbs flew out from his mouth onto her clothes. She couldn't be sure, but that might have been a smile on Sasuke's face.

"Get used to him, he's not that troublesome once you look past how annoying he can get," Shikamaru leaned back, closing his eyes, "Wake me up when we get there."

"So, Sasuke, how long have you been seeing Kairi?" Neji asked, making a rare attempt at starting a conversation.

"About a year now. She's...great," Sasuke replied, staring out the window.

"You two are so cute together!" Tenten exclaimed, "You're so lucky to have her, she seems so nice in her interviews."

"I-I have always wanted t-to meet h-her. So has N-Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, she's so hot!" Naruto grinned, after swallowing his mouthful of food, earning him a slap upside the head from Ino.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Don't say that in front of your girlfriend!"

"But it's true! Right Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stayed asleep.

**_Nice? Ha! I bet she's really a little bitch._**

_Don't say that! Sasuke seems happy with her, so we should be happy for him._

**_Don't your remember that story a few months ago where someone found out she posed with almost nothing on for some magazine? And after that pretended like it was no big deal after said she was "sorry" and everyone forgave her?! She's our age for Kami's sake!_**

_Well maybe...maybe she was sorry. I'm going to wait until after we meet her to form my own opinion._

**_Of course you are..._**

"Sakura? Sakura!"

Sakura looked up to see Ino waving her hand in front of her face, "Are you ok Sakura? You've been quiet for awhile now."

"Huh? Oh, I'm just fine Ino. Lost in thought, that's all."

"As long as you're not being annoying." Sasuke smirked, looking at Naruto who was now making faces at other drivers passing them by.

Sakura sighed and looked out her window to see that they were going up the incredibly long driveway to an enormus mansion, "Wow..." was all she could say.

"We're here," Kakashi said, "Come on guys."

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!"

That was the first thing they heard when they stepped into the house. The other guys covered their ears the protect them from the high-piched squeal, but it didn't seem to do much good. Sasuke, who was at the front of the group, seemed used to it.

"Hey Kairi," he smiled, letting her throw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I've missed you so much! So, what are we going to do tonight? Dinner? A movie? A romantic walk somewhere? Sure, there'll be papparazzi around for our first big date in such a long time but-"

"Ahem," Kakashi interrupted them as he walked in, causing Kairi to look up.

"Oh...you brought friends. How nice."

"I didn't exactly choose to bring them, but-" Sasuke began.

"Yes Kairi, these are Sasuke's new friends. They'll be with him until his tour is over." Kakashi finished for him.

"I see," she replied, turning to the group with a smile, "Hi! I'm sorry I was so rude. I'm Kairi, Sasuke's girlfriend." Naruto's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open, earning him another slap from Ino.

"We know," Ino replied, starstruck, "I mean, you're amazing, it's so great to meet you!"

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you all too. Oh my God!" Kairi turned to Sakura, "I love your hair! How often do you dye it to get it to stay like that."

"Actually, it's, um, my natural color." Sakura said, looking down.

Kairi's face noticably fell, "Well that's...interesting. So you'll be with Sasuke until the tour is over?"

"That's right, we'll be leaving again tomorrow evening," Kakashi replied, "I'd just like to talk to your father to see if he wouldn't mind a few extra people staying the night."

"Of course he won't mind Kakashi-san! I'd also like to get to know Sasuke's friends better. I'm sure we'll get along nicely! The girls can even share my room."

"We actually get to stay here?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Awesome!"

"This will be so much fun. Right Neji?" Tenten smiled at her boyfriend.

"Sure."

"T-Thank you K-Kairi-chan." Hinata said, "That's very n-nice of you."

"I guess I'll let all of you go see where you're sleeping. Girls, my room is upstairs and it's the sixth door on the right. Boys, your room is right across the hall. Come on Sasuke. We have a lot of catching up to do," She said with a wink, "I'll see you all later! Maybe we can go shopping or something."

Shikamaru sighed, "She may be even more troublesome than Ino." He said quietly enough so noone would hear.

* * *

"Now that we're finally alone, what gave Kakashi the idea to let you bring friends on this tour? I didn't even know they existed until now." Kairi said, sitting next to Sasuke on a sofa and wrapping her arms around him.

"Look, they arn't really my friends," Sasuke tried to explain, "They snuck onto the bus after one of my shows and Kakashi just decided to let them stay. I'm not happy about it, but so far they havn't been that bad."

"Not that bad?," Kairi crossed her arms, looking at Sasuke like he was crazy, "Have you seen some of them Sasuke-kun? The blonde girl was so excited to meet me, it's like she's some sort of crazy stalker or something! The one with the short, black hair is way to shy and don't even get me started on that creepy eye color! Are her and that guy with the long brown hair related?, and the other blonde kid just seems like an idiot. I don't know why, I can just tell. He looked like he was Also, who wears their hair in two buns? That's the ugliest style I've ever seen! And the boy with the ponytail looked like he was going to drop dead asleep any second. What was up with that? Is he like, on drugs or something? Who acts like that?"

"Hey, it's not like I asked for this-"

"Let me finish! That girl, with the pink hair, that is just not normal! If I had hair like that I would at least wear a wig, come to think of it, I'm surprised she doesn't. Who would go out like that in public? She must get made fun of everywhere! Now what was it you were saying, love?"

"Nothing. Let's go outside for awhile. I need some fresh air." Sasuke said, grabbing her arm and leading her out the back door.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. Don't worry, there will be NaruHina fluff in the next chapter. Naruto would never forget about Hinata in this story! The only part in this chapter I don't like as much is Kairi's rant at the end. I think I could have done a little better on it. The SasuSaku is on it's way, but it's going to take awhile to build up. What to you guys think of Kairi? If you hate her, good, that's what I was hoping for. Since I worked so hard on this chapter, I'm holding the next one ransom. I want 10 reviews! Or I'll keep you waiting even longer for the next one! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone! I'm alive, don't worry, let me explain. For awhile, I had writer's block for every single one of my stories. I know what I want to happen, but I was having trouble figuring out what would happen in between. But lately I've had so many ideas I don't know what to update first! Also, I havn't been able to write, because my computer crashed a few weeks ago and I lost all my saved files of chapters I was working on. I had surgery too, so I didn't have much energy for a week or so. I have a job now too, and my manager likes to torture me by giving me 8 hour shifts on the weekends and my teachers are all giving me projects and essays and huge tests I have to study for and sucking all the creativity from my soul.**

**So here's the good news and the bad news. The bad news is some fics will have to be deleted. Not the ones I've been working on lately, like Rich and Famous, Diary of a Modern Juliet, Parenthood, the Snowed In sequel, and Naruto Characters Strike Back. Just the ones I either havn't updated since the first chapter, but the ones that havn't gooten may hits or ones I've given up on since I have no idea where to go with the plot. **

**Here's what will probably be deleted:**

**_Till Death Did They Part_**

**_Saving Suna_**

**_The Backstage Chronicals_**

**_Camp WHAT?_**

**_Racing Against Time (That's not a Naruto fic though)_**

**But, if anyone wants to continue them for me, send me a PM and I'll tell you what I had planned, if anything.**

**Also, to help update faster, I've decided I need a co-author for some of my stories, (Namely Rich and Famous and possibly Diary of a Modern Juliet). So, if you write SasuSaku or NejiTen, PM me and I'll read some of your stuff and see what I think.**

**More good news: After deleting the ones l'm not working on anymore, I'm starting a new fanfic, that will take place around where the manga is now, and will be something like a "What if this happend..." story. It will be really long, and I'm going to try to include most of the characters. If I pick a co-author they'll probably help me with that too if I need them. I'm also thinking of getting a beta to bounce ideas off of.**

**Anyway, I'm alive again, and summer vacation starts in less than two weeks. YAY!**


End file.
